This invention relates to a castor positioning device.
It has long been known to mount castors on the bottom frame of a machine so as to facilitate the movement thereof. Anyway, the machine has to be used in a steady and fixed position and so it is necessary to dispose positioning devices on the bottom frame of the machine in addition to the castors.
Unfortunately, none of the known positioning devices on the market is satisfactory in use. With reference to FIG. 1, there is shown the application of a prior art positioning device. The positioning device has a stand 11 on which there is vertically mounted a screw 1 and is rigidly fixed on a transverse rod 13 of the machine by engaging a nut 12 with the screw 1. Hence, the stand 11 can be adjusted in height by turning the screw 1.
However, if the machine does not have transverse rods at the bottom frame thereof, it will be impossible to mount the positioning device thereon (see FIG. 3). It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved castor positioning device which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.